Sniper X re Make
by Arch Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto seorang pembunuh yang melakukan balas dendam karena suatu hal dan sakura seorang yang sebatangkara karena pamannya sendiri, merekapun dipertemukan oleh takdir dan suatu rahasia yang pelahan lahan terkuak , akankah rahasia Naruto yang seorang pembunuh terbongkar dan berhasilkah naruto membalas dendamnya ?


Summary : Naruto seorang pembunuh yang melakukan balas dendam karena suatu hal dan sakura seorang yang sebatangkara karena pamannya sendiri, merekapun dipertemukan oleh takdir dan suatu rahasia yang pelahan lahan terkuak , akankah rahasia Naruto yang seorang pembunuh terbongkar dan berhasilkah naruto membalas dendamnya ?

Dikegelapan malam kota Tokyo disalah satu gedung pencakar langit tampak seorang pemuda dengan surai merah darahnya sedang tengkurap dipinggir atap gedung pencakar langat itu. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah sejata api laras panjang yang biasa digunakan oleh seorang Sniper namun senjata itu terlihat sudah mengalami banyak perombakan. Mata merah dengan pupil vertikal pemuda itu tampak fokus melihat melalui sebuah teropong yang merupakan bagian dari senjata itu. Sebuah seringai terbentuk dibibir tipis pemuda yang mengepulkan sedikit asap. Meskipun sudah memasuki musim semi tapi hawa dingin masih terasa hingga saat ini. "Jaa ne, Hosigaki-san" gumam pemuda itu.

Klikk.

Wuuuussh.

.

"KYAaaaaaaaa"

**Disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

**Crime, romance**

**Narusaku**

**OOC,AU,TYPO ,DLL**

**Don't like don't read**

**SNIPER X**

**Chapter 1 : The Sniper**

'Diberitakan pengusaha kaya raya Hosigaki Kisame meninggal kemarin malam pada saat setelah pemberian penghargaan bagi pengusaha muda sukses, dari hasil penyelidikan pembunuhan dilakukan dengan cara menembak jantung korban, pelaku masih belum diketahui dan tidak ditemukan barang bukti sedikitpun, untuk lebih jelasnya kita bertanya kepada Inspektur Shikaku selaku kepala penyelidikan'

'bagaimana perkembangan penyelidikan kali ini inspektur?'

'penyelidikan kali ini cukup sulit dikarenakan tidak ada barang bukti sendikitpun disekitar tempat kejadian, ini membuktikan bahwa pembunuh merupakan seorang yang sudah profesional'

' menurut bapak siapa pelaku terduga dalam pembunuhan ini?'

' menurut saya pelakunya adalah 'Sniper X' dikarenakan peluru yang digunakan sama dengan peluru saat pembunuhan Mikage Suguro tigabulan yang lalu, juga cara membunuhnya juga hampir sama'

' terimakasih atas wawancaranya Inspektur Shikaku,jadi pemirsa sekian berita kali ini dan selamat beraktifitas _tuut'

.

"kau semakin terkenal saja eh? Sniper X". ujar pria berambut putih yang sedari tadi terdiam menyimak berita televise terbaru pagi ini.

"Hemm, semakin hari kau semakin hebat Naruto-kun" sahut seorang gadis bersurai coklat dengan semangat yang juga duduk disamping pria putih itu. Mata coklatnya kini terfokus pada muda bersurai pirang yang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa segelas coklat hangat lalu duduk disampingnya.

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu Ero-jiji" ujar pemuda berambut kuning itu. "Ne, Matsuri-chan kalau begitu jadilah pacarku saja ya?" tambah pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu sambil merangkul pinggang ramping gadis yang bernama Matsuri itu hingga membuatnya sedikit memerah.

Buakk.

Naruto yang tadi memeluk Matsuri kini harus jatuh tersungkur kelantai setelah kepala kuningnya dihadiahi sebuah tendangan sayang _kuat_ oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan sebuah tato kanji 'Ai' didahinya yang merupakan sahabat dari Naruto. Mata jadenya memandang datar Naruto yang meringis kesakitan. "Jauhi tangan kotormu dari Matsuri rubah kuning bodoh" desis Gaara _nama pemuda itu_ sambil mengambil duduk yang tadi sempat ditempati Naruto tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang saat ini malah tertawa puas.

"Hahaha, lihatlah wajah merahmu itu Gaara, aku harusnya memotretnya" tawa Naruto yang dibalas kikikan Matsuri melihat wajah merah Gaara, jarang sekali melihat Gaara memerah. Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat orang-orang bodoh disekitarnya. "Dasar pemula" gumam Jiraiaya.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi maka siapkan peti matimu" balas Gaara yang sepertinya mendengarkan gumaman Jiraiya sampai membuat Jiraiya merinding seketika.

000000000

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan dengan terburu-buru dikoridor Universitas Konoha. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada sahabat merahnya Gaara, karena Gaara ia jadi terlambat mata kuliah pertamanya, apa lagi ia kan anak baru. Ia memaki-maki dalam hati sahabatnya itu yang dengan penuh perasaan meninggalkannya dan berangkat bersama Matsuri dengan mobil, sehingga ia harus berangkat sendiri, harus berdesakan naik kereta pula. "Sialan kau Gaara, awas saja nanti akan kubalas". Universitas yang akan menjadi tempat belajarnya ini luas dan juga megah, fasilitasnya juga sangat memadahi, pantas saja Universitas ini masuk salah satu Universitas terbaik di Jepang yang bisa sekolah disinipun orang-orang tertentu saja.

Duakk.

Naruto yang tadi melamun tersentak saat dadanya menabarak sesuatu, ditengkannya kepala kuningnya kebawah untuk melihat apa yang ia tabrak. Nerta sewarna lagit musim panasnya melihat seorang gadis manis berambut Pink yang terduduk dilantai koridor sambil mengerang kesakitan, mungkin ia yang Naruto tabrak. Naruto yan melihat itu segera mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu, well ia tidak mau dicap lelaki yang tidak punya simpati. Sedangkan Sakura _gadis yang terjatuh_ yang melihat sebuah uluran tangan kearahnya, segera melirik kearah sang pemilik tangan.

Deg.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, menikmati keindahan mata lawan jenisnya masing-masing. Sakura yang pertama sadar dari fantasinya segera bangun tanpa memperdulikan uluran tangan yang terarah padanya. Merapikan bajunya, ia mendelik tajam kearah sang pemuda didepannya yang membuat pemuda didepannya menaikan satu alisnya. "Apa kau tidak mempunyai mata hah?, kalau jalan perhatikan jalan kuning"

"Hah? Ck. Kalau kau memperhatikan jalan tidak akan terjadi hal seperti tadi, Nona Pink" balas Naruto yang tidak terima disalahkan begitu saja sambil menekan kata terakhirnya.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Naruto memerah wajahnya antara malu dengan marah. Ck, cowok sialan. "Aku tidak peduli, aku ada mata kuliah hari ini, gara-gara kau, aku jadi terlambat tau" ucap Sakura yang tidak mau kalah.

"ck. Keras kepala, kau pikir aku tidak hah?"

"apa kau bilang? Dasar cowok egois"

"kepala batu"

"kuning jabrik sialan"

"pink jelek"

"grr. Sialan kau"

Buakk.

"ittai-i" dengan tanpa rasa kasihan Sakura menendang betis Naruto lalu meninggalkan pemuda itu yang kini mengerang kesakitan. "sialan kau, gadis tomboy dada rata"

BUAKK.

00000000

Braakk.

Naruto membanting pintu masionnya dengan keras, tak cukup dengan itu ia juga melemparkan tasnya kesembarang arah sambil melenggang pergi kearah dapur. Segelas air yang diminumnya langsung habis dalam satu tegukan. Apa-apaan tadi, ia mengutuk pengambilan mata kuliahnya karena entah kebetulan apa sehingga bisa setiap mata kuliah yang ia ambil selalu sama dengan gadis tomboy itu. ugh, hasil pukulan monsternya pun masih ada sampai saat ini.

"Oi, gaki! Apa maksudmu melempariku dengan tasmu hah, dan juga kenapa pipimu bengkak hah?" sungut Jiraiya yang tidak terima dirinya dilempar tas saat sedang santai menonton TV.

"Urusai, Ero-jiji" Naruto yang moodnya sedang buruk pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jiraiya yang terbengong melihat tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Dia sedang merajuk karena dihari pertamanya masuk ia langsung terlambat, lalu dipukul oleh seorang primadona kampus dan sialnya ia malah selalu sekelas dengan gadis" Gaara yang bersama Matsuri sedang menonton TV tiba-tiba menyahuti. Naruto memandang tajam Gaara yang biasanya irit bicara entah keajaiban apa ia sukarela menjelaskan.'ini semua gara-gara kau berengsek' batin Naruto.

"Bwahhahaha, kau pasti melakukan hak-hal mesum sampai-sampai kau dipukuli oleh gadis. Kau kini akhirnya sudah dewasa Naruto" tawa Jiraiya terbahak-bahak.

"Enak saja, aku tidak sepertimu Ero-jiji"

"Dia mengatai gadis itu tomboy dada rata"

Plukk.

Jiraiya menghentikan tawanya lalu menepuk bahu Naruto dan memandangnya kasihan. "Jangan pernah mengatai seorang gadis dada rata Naruto, berapa kecilpun oppai mereka, bwahahaha"

"Grrr. Sialan kau Gaara, Ero-jiji"

"eh? Aku tidak menyangka Naruto-kun orangnya ecchi" sahut Matsuri polos.

.

"BWAHAHAHAH" tawa menggelegar Jiraiya setelah mendengar celetukan Matsuri, bahkan Gaara pun tertawa lebar walaupun tak selebar Jiraiya.

"TIDAAAAAK, MATSURI-CHAAANN"

0000000000

Diruangan khusus didalam mansion Naruto kini terlihat Jiraiya sedang serius didepan sebuah komputer. Tangan dan matanya bergerak cepat mengoperasikan mesin canggih itu. Tidak lama datanglah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, ditangannnya terdapat sebuah cangkir yang berisi kopi yang masih mengepulkan sedikit uap panasnya. "bagaimana persiapannya Jiraiya" sembari menikmati kopi hangatnya ia bertanya pada jiraiya, nada suara baritone itu terdengar dingin, tidak seperti biasanya.

Jiraiya melirik Naruto sebentar melalui ekor matanya, lalu kembali kepekerjaannya. "persiapannya sudah selesai, Gaara juga saat ini sedang menyiapkan pelariannya, kau tinggal siap-siap saja, sejam lagi kita akan mulai"

"Haah" Naruto menghela nafasnya, sudah dua minggu sejak ia melakukan aksinya yang terakhir kini ia akan melakukannya lagi. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka membunuh, tapi jika ia tidak melakukannya siapa lagi yang akan memusnahkan orang-orang berengsek itu.

"Naruto-kun ayo kita mulai" suara lembut Matsuri berhasil menarik Naruto dari acara melamunnya, ditangan gadis itu terdapat peralatan make up.

"Hn" balas Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Naruto…" suara Jiriaya yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"….Jangan gunakan emosimu, tetaplah focus" setelah mendengar perkataan Jiraiya Naruto langsung melanjutkan jalannya tanpa mnoleh sedikitpun.

.

.

00000000

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang berada diatap gedung yang berada ditiga gedung didekat temapat ia akan melancarkan aksinya. Rambutnya yang semula pirang kini berwarna merah darah, mata sapphire indahnya telah berubah menjadi mata merah liar dengan pupil vertical, kulitnya yang semula tan eksotis pun berubah putih pucat, berterima kasihlah pada Matsuri yang bisa menyulap ia hingga seperti ini. Dipunggungnya terdapat semacam tas penyimpanan senjata kebanggaannya. Disampingnya Gaara sedang menjelaskan bagaimana ia akan beraksi dari ia menuju gedung sampai kabur sehabis ia mengahabisi musuhnya. Jika kalian bertanya dimana Jiraiya dan Matsuri, saat ini jiraiya sedang berada dimobil dibelakan gedung yang saat ini mereka tempati sedangkan Matsuri ada dirumah.

Plukk.

Sebuah tepukan membuat Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kesamping kearah sang sahabata yang kini tersenyum tipis. "semoga berhasil kawan"

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis membalas perkataan Gaara.

"baiklah ayo kita mulai" ucap Naruto sembari mulai melompati gedeng-gedung. Dengan keahlian parkur yang ia latih sejak umur sepuluh tahun membuatnya dengan mudah melompati gedung yang tingginya tidak kurang dari 80 meter itu.

.

.

0000000

.

.

Sementara itu…..

" Inspektur shikaku, sebaiknya kali ini kau harus mengerahkan banyak anak buahmu untuk penjagaan nanti malam ! aku tidak mau kalau sampai-sampai terjadi sesuatu diacaraku itu " kata seorang yang memiliki mata hijau dan rambut coklat yang tertutupi oleh sebuah Hijab(?).

" kami akan berusaha segenap kemampuan kami untuk menjaga nanti malam Kakuzu-dono " jawab pria yang disebut Shikaku itu.

Kakuzu sama seperti Kisame ! dia merupakan seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses , namun berbeda dengan kisame kakuzu ini merupakan seorang pengusaha barang-barang antic. Ia menjalani usahanya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Meskipun baru 5 tahun tapi kekayaanya sudah sangat melimpah, bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja dengan cara 'tertentu'.

Kakuzu meninggalkan Shikaku dengan tampang datarnya, tapi meskipun begitu dalam hatinya ia sangat gelisah. Apalagi setelah kejadian yang menimpa Mikage dan Kisame, teman lamanya. Ia jadi semakin resah hari kehari. "ck. sialan"

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi orang 'itu'?" Tanya Kakuzu pada sekertaris yang selalu mendampinginya.

"U-um, o-orang yang ingin K-kakuzu-sama tidak bisa di-dihubungi" ucap terbata sang sekertaris, ia takut membuat tuannya marah padanya.

"Cih, dasar wanita jalang tak berguna" murka Kakuzu sambil mendorong sekertarisnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh saat sudah berada didalam lift untuk menuju tempat pertemuan dengan Kliennya.

Sang sekertaris hanya bergetar melihat tuannya marah, sejak kematian pengusaha Seafood Kisame membuat tuannya sekain bertambah marah-marah. Kalau sudah begitu ia yang akan jadi korban kemarahan bosnya itu.

.

.

00000000

.

Sakura saat ini sedang berada didepan kantor mendiang ayahnya, saat sedang jalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya ia dihubungi pamannya untuk menemuinya dikantor mendiang ayahnya. Sebenarnya ia tak suka dengan pamannya, sejak ayah dan ibunya meninggal pamannya jadi melakukan yang semena-mena terhadapnya seperti harus membersihkan rumah sendiri dan mencuci pakaian yang ada dirumah, memasak makan untuk dirinya juga pamannya, memangnya ia pembantu apa? Yang benar saja.

Sakura dapat melihat orang-orang membungkuk hormat saat sedang melewatinya, tentu saja ia adalah anak dari almarhum bos disana jadi wajar itu terjadi.

"selamat sore, Sakura-hime" beberapa orang menyapa dirinya yang dibalas senyuman manisnya.

Ia berhenti saat ia sampai diruang ayahnya yang kini ditempati oleh pamannya.

. tok.

"Masuk" Sakura segera membuka pintu sesaat setelah mendengar suara sahutan dari dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

0000000

.

.

Sakura kini sedang berada diatap gedung perusahaan ayahnya, mata emerald indahnya tak hentinya mengeluatkan liquid beningnya. Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sanga paman yang mejodohkannya dengan seorang pengusaha sukses. Yang memiliki cabang dimana-mana. Jangan harapkan ketampanan, yang ada hanya pria tua yang sudah sangat keriput yang sudah bau tanah. Pamannya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Belum lagi masalah Naruto, gah, mengingat pemuda tengil itu membuat moodnya makin rusak.

'hiks_ kaa-san, tou-san, mengapa kalian tinggalin Saku sendir hiks, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian, paman sekarang sudah berubah, ia jadi seenaknya sendiri sama Saku, Saku dijadiin kayak pembantu dan lebih parah lagi Saku dijodhin sam pria tua yang udah keriput lagi' batin sakura

Wuuushh.

Tap.

Sakura yang sedang menangis tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara sejeorang yang mendarat dari melompat, ia ingat, akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi pembunuhan oleh orang yang disebut 'Sniper X'. Ia merinding seketika ketika bayangan orang bertubuh kelebihan otot denga codet disana-sini melintasi otaknya saat ia mencoba membayangkan sosok Sniper X.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju sumber suara. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang saat ia akan menengok kebalik tembok yang menjadi sumber suara tadi.

.

.

"Haah, ternyata tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Sakura lalu berbalik untuk menuju tempatnya semula.

Deg.

"KYA_Mmff_"

TBC

**AN : Ini adalah ff pengganti ff Sniper X dikarenakan ff yang satu itu memiliki banyak kesalahan dan juga idenya memaksa. Jadi apa boleh buat deh, ane hapus. Well segitu aja bacot ane semoga reader menikmati. Well ff pertama setelah NS kandas dengan sangat menyakitkan, REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
